XClass
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: Kidnapped at age five Naruto is placed in the Weapon X program as X-24 and has a new experimental Adamantium bonding procedure with Laura to ensure that they can grow. read as they are rescued by the X-Men and take the Ninja world by storm.
1. Graduation Arc Chapter 1

**Don't Own Naruto. Or X-Men**

**Text for this chap**

"Yo!" normal speech

_How it hanging _Normal thought

"_**Understood**__**" **_radio transmission

"**Grovel at my feet" **Demon speech

"(As a day)" Japanese

{AN:} Authors Notes

**A new idea that relocated to the front of my brain **

**Graduation age for this FF is Fifteen.**

___________________________________________________________________________________

-Chapter One-

Five year old Naruto Uzumaki ran as if the very hounds of hell were chasing him. He ducked in to a dead end alley and backed up to the wall as the mob of villagers and a few ninja advanced on him. One of the ninja quickly cast a silencing jutsu so Naruto's scream could not be heard. The mob once upon Naruto beat him with all manner of blunt instruments. Soon satisfied with the beating given the mob left the broken and bloodied boy behind.

On the roof a man knelt watching the whole incident. He watched as the boys bones snapped and twisted back in to place and each cut closed leaving no scars.

"Colonel Stryker are you receiving the images Sir?" asked the man into his radio

"_**Yes it appears we have found another one with an advanced healing factor**__**" **_came the reply in to the mans ear piece

"Orders sir?" asked the man

"_**Grab him and bring him in, he may prove a useful partner for X-23**__**" **_came the voice again.

"Understood" the man stood up and began to follow Naruto as he started to sneak back to his apartment using the shadows to try and stay hidden"

Naruto had almost made it when he felt three sharp pains in the back of his neck reaching back he pulled three little darts {AN: based on the tranquillisers seen in X-2} Naruto started to sway and thought _what the hel… _Naruto collapsed and the man who had been trailing him picked him up and pressed a button and disappeared with Naruto.

=X=

Naruto woke feeling a slight stinging on his left arm, looking at the source he saw **X-24 **was drawn on his shoulder {AN: Naruto's Five he wouldn't know what a tattoo is at that age}. Looking round he began to panic as the room he was in was not his own. Where was he what had happened to get here, it was then that Naruto noticed that he was in a pair of simple grey sweat pants and a maroon vest.

The sound of a lock drew his attention as the door to the room was opened and a girl roughly his age was thrown in. She had shoulder length brown nearly black hair and was wearing the same style clothing. Naruto ran for the door only to be hit with a stick that sent a shock through his system. The door slammed shut and the sound of the lock once again sounded in the room.

Naruto recovered quickly from the shock and glared at where the door was before turning to face the girl that he guessed would be sharing this room with him.

"(Hello I'm Naruto. What's your name?)" he asked. Only to get a blank look from the girl.

"What? I don't understand." she asked only to get the same blank expression from him.

Naruto smacked himself mentally and tried something else. Pointing to him self he said "(Naruto.)" He then pointed at the girl. The girl seemed to understand that and smiled before pointing to herself and said "Laura."

Elsewhere William Stryker sat watching the pair on a monitor. "Good they are bonding give them one year and we will perform the new Adamantium bonding process that will allow them to grow in to adults."

=X=

One year passed slowly for Naruto and Laura, in that time Laura had managed to teach Naruto some English and Naruto had taught her some Japanese. During the year both he and Laura were given tests to gauge the extent of their healing factors, it was also in this time that he learned what the X-24 tattooed on his left shoulder meant. It was the name by which they called him.

One day while Naruto and Laura were resting after a particularly painful set of tests when a gas flooded the room they shared soon despite their healing factors the gas took effect and both slipped unconscious.

Naruto awoke under water wearing a oxygen mask and a pair of trunks, looking round he saw that Laura was also in a tank filled with water wearing a oxygen mask with straps covering her private areas.

Suddenly some machines above him activated. As the machines came closer Naruto noticed that there were small drills descending towards him.

As the small drills pierced Naruto's flesh, Naruto's whole body flexed from the pain of the burning sensation he felt from under his skin as the molten Adamantium was laced to his bones. The pain Naruto felt was unbearable so in a vein attempt to block out the pain Naruto shut his eyes. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open, the pain was gone. Looking round Naruto found him self in a sewer, standing up Naruto began to walk down the long tunnel. After what felt like hours Naruto found himself in front of a giant gate with a slip of paper with the word seal upon it.

Naruto looked upon the massive gates before him and took a step back as a pair of large red eyes opened and focused on him.

"**Welcome kit"** came a deep voice from behind the gates

"You're the Kyuubi that attacked home" said Naruto in a meek voice

"**I am and for that I am sorry. But you need to listen to me, your ability to heal is not because I am sealed within you. It was something I found hidden within your own DNA, and to keep you safe I activated it." **explained the Kyuubi as Naruto nodded some what in understanding.

"**Now I am doing everything in my power to make sure you survive what is being done to you. Also I am enhancing your hearing and sense of smell and giving you a set of claws made from the metal to aid you in the future. But in doing this I will not be absorbed fully when you reach twenty-one instead I will be absorbed when you reach the age of fourteen. Until then I will be there for you as a father would be…if you would let me."**

"I will Kyuubi Tou-san" said Naruto with a smile.

The Kyuubi smiled as well and suddenly his ears shot up**. "Naruto they have finished putting that metal on your bones and I am going to send you back but be ready I sense that two individuals are heading your way and one feels like you and the girl. I don't believe that they will hurt you. Be well Naruto." **said the Kyuubi as he watched Naruto fade away.

Naruto opened his eyes and listened to what was happening with newly enhanced hearing.

"Adamantium pools depleted…the boys alive…so is the girl." came a female voice.

"Good Prep X-23 and X-24 for the mental cond…" what sever the male voice was going to say was cut off as the sound of metal cutting metal and gun fire could be heard.

Soon Naruto was being pulled out of the water by a women with brown hair with a white stripe. She was wearing a yellow and green body suit and a brown leather jacket which she took off and put on Naruto.

"Is Laura-Chan ok?" Naruto asked weakly

"She is Suga you're both safe now." said the women. And Naruto glomped her with a hug saying thank you as his cheek rested against the women's own who stiffened but seem to relax and started to cry confusing young Naruto.

"Rogue what's wrong?" asked a man who was carrying Laura who was wrapped up in a lab coat.

"Wolverine I can touch him" said Rogue as she hugged Naruto tighter. The one Known as Wolverine smiled.

"Come on Rogue lets get them to the professor so he can have them checked over."

Rogue smiled as she stood up holding a now sleeping Naruto in her arms.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**So ends the first Chapter of X-Class, as always let us know what ya think**


	2. Graduation Arc Chapter 2

**Don't Own Naruto. Or X-Men**

**Text for this chap**

"Yo!" normal speech

_How it hanging _Normal thought

"(As a day)" Japanese

{AN:} Authors Notes

**This chapter will be a series of time skips**

**I have added an extra scroll for the educational matrial the scroll added is ****Fūinjutsu (sealing technique)**

___________________________________________________________________________________

-Chapter Two-

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he stared out of his office window. It had been a little over a year since Naruto Uzumaki his Unofficial Grandson had vanished from the village.

_Where are you Naruto? Are you safe? Are you even alive?_ thought the Hokage

"(Do Not fear Hokage-sama Young Naruto Uzumaki is very much alive and well.)" came a male voice from behind .

Spinning round Hiruzen saw a bald man sat in a wheel chair wearing a Dark turtle neck shirt with a jacket, black suit pants and a pair of brown shoes. He was flanked by a women with mocha coloured skin who was wearing a long white dress and had a red scarf holding her white hair back. And a Caucasian male in a black t-shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans with brown boots also he was wearing a pair of ruby quartz Oakley Scar Sunglasses.

"(You know where Naruto is?)" asked Sarutobi who was thinking about calling his ANBU to take this man into custody and get the information he needed.

"(Your ANBU will not be necessary as you are currently the only one aware of our presence at this point in time. And Naruto at this current time is at my mansion recovering.)" answered the bald man to the shock of the Hokage as the man seemed to know what he was thinking.

"(Who are you and what do you mean…recovering?)" Asked Sarutobi suspiciously

"(forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Professor Charles Xavier and these are two of my oldest students Ororo Munroe also called Storm and Scot Summers aka Cyclops. And to answer your first question, Storm if you would)" answered the man now identified as Charles Xavier.

The women who Sarutobi now knew was called storm stepped forward and handed Hiruzen a file. Taking the file Sarutobi scanned it's contents and an angry scowl appeared on his face.

"(what did you…)" he began

"(Do not fear Hokage-Sama, two of my students rescued him from the one who did that to him as well as a girl his own age as well. Now for the other reason I am here, at this moment Naruto is still sleeping from the mental trauma of what happened. )" explained Xavier

The Hokage sighed and asked "(when will be returned?)"

"(When he wants to be.)" answered Xavier.

"(I ask you a favour Xavier-San if I provide the materials would you help Naruto to continue his studies to be a Ninja. It has been his dream since the summer before his last birthday.)"

"(If it is his dream I will. Now if I may enquire when is Naruto's birthday and at what age does one become a Ninja of your village?)" enquired Xavier

"(Naruto's birthday is October Tenth. And as for the graduation age that is age fifteen but I would like him back for one month before graduation so he can reacquaint himself with the village. Now if you would wait a moment I will have my secretary gather the educational materials that Naruto will need. If I may would it be possible to have a annual report on Naruto's progress as he trains?)" asked Sarutobi.

"(I believe that would be possible I will send storm here every July now will there be anything else?)" asked Xavier

"(Just one will it be possible for me to record a message for Naruto?)"

"(yes it would") answered Xavier as he slid a tape recorder over to Hiruzen. Xavier and his two students watched as He recorded a short but heart filled message to Naruto then proceeded to open a large scroll that he had taken from a vault then copy some thing from it as his secretary knocked on the door passing the rest of the materials to his through the slightly open door.

The Hokage handed Xavier Seven scrolls. "(These scrolls contain what Naruto will need to know. Village history, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Taijutsu and the sixth contains the Shadow Clone Jutsu)"

Xavier nodded then bid the Hokage good day before disappearing {AN: Like how Xavier disappears from the Presidents Office near the end of X2.}

=X=

Naruto felt comfortable, similar to how he had felt waking up in the hospital to find Anko playing with his fringe.

"(was it all a dream?)" Naruto wondered out loud.

"(Sorry suga ah'm afraid it was real.)" came a heavy southern accented feminine voice.

Naruto sat bolt up right only to find him self wrapped in a comforting hug from the women who had pulled him out of that tank.

"(Me and Laura are safe?)" Naruto asked and Rogue could hear the fear in his voice.

"(Yes little one, now I know ya can speak English ok.)" Said rogue as she rubbed Naruto's bare back with her uncovered hands.

"O…ok" Naruto said while looking at the lady with the brown and white hair who had released him from the hug and was now handing him a grey hooded sweat shirt.

"where's Laura?"

"Come on ah will take ya to see her." Rogue said answering Naruto's question. And taking Naruto's hand started to lead him out of the room he was sleeping in and to another further down the hall.

"By the way what's ya name?" Rogue asked Naruto

"My Name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name miss?"

"Ah'm called Marie but most just call me Rogue." answered Rogue as they entered the room where Laura was. Once inside Naruto let go of Rogue's hand and rushed to a sleeping Laura.

"Is she ok?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face.

"She is don't worry. And who taught you to speak English cause ah know it weren't those that kidnapped ya" answered Rogue.

"It was Laura-Chan who taught me." Answered Naruto who was still staring at Laura while he held Laura's hand in his own.

Rogue looked on with a smile as she wrapped Naruto in a hug and whispered "she will be ok you'll see"

=X=

A little over Six months had passed since Laura and Naruto had been rescued. In that time Hank McCoy had spent one month helping Naruto with his English mainly the writing and reading parts because he was learning the speaking aspect faster by listing and watching the others in the mansion.

Hank had also spent five months teaching Laura at her request how to speak, read and write fully in Japanese. This lead to Wolverine discovering both Naruto and Laura both learning and practicing the materials that Naruto needed to become a ninja. When he had asked Laura why she was studying as well she had said "When Naruto leaves I want to go with him so that I can help him."

After a long discussion everyone had agreed that it would be ok for Laura to accompany Naruto home. Charles made a note of it in the first report for the Sandaime that he would be getting two potential ninja not one in nine years time.

It was towards the end of the sixth month that they learned where Naruto and Laura's claws were. Laura had two claws in each and with a single claw in each foot, many of the men in the mansion had winced at that discovery, and for some unknown reason three men in the Elemental Nations felt a very cold chill crawl up their spines. {AN: Guess who}

Naruto's claws were a surprise because he had five long claws that extended from his finger tips {AN: much like Lady Deathstrike's in X2}

=X=

Two years had passed and in that time Naruto had received two surprises, the first was the acceptance of the others in the mansion especially Laura once he had told them of the Kyuubi. Of cause just to be safe Charles had had a talk with the Fox just to make sure of the Fox's intents.

Naruto's second surprise had come on his eighth birthday when Rogue had officially adopted him and because she had been long ago disowned by her father had taken Naruto's surname as her own. {AN: Bet ya didn't see that one coming now did ya} thus Rogue became Marie Uzumaki.

Laura was also adopted by Logan and became Laura Logan, which in turn lead to Naruto giving her the nickname Double Elle, which Laura loved so long as it was said by Naruto and no one else.

Bobby should be able to use his arms again… well hopefully anyway.

=X=

Sadly all good things must end and the time had soon come for both Naruto and Laura to leave and head to Konoha to finish their Ninja training.

In the launch bay of the Blackbird a group of people were saying good bye to two of their own.

"Bye Momma, me and Laura will call once we get settled." Naruto said as he hugged his mother for the last seven years.

"Ya better Suga, or ah'm dragging both ya butt's back here" said Rogue as she returned the hug.

"Naruto." came the voice of Xavier.

"Yes Professor Xavier?" asked Naruto as he turned to face Charles

"Cerberus is downloaded and ready to be installed, once she is, it will take twenty four hours for her to sync with Cerebro here at the mansion." explained Xavier as he handed Naruto an aluminium case, that contained the hard drives containing Naruto's pet project for the computer he had requested installed at the place he and Laura would be living in Konoha .

"Understood Professor, would you please forward my thanks to Tony-Sama and Reed-Sama for their help with Cerberus." Requested Naruto as he took the case from Charles.

"I will Naruto." Responded Xavier.

"Whiskers!" came the gruff voice of Logan

"Logan?" said Naruto questioningly.

"I don't want no surprises for when we come visit for those Chunin exams we read about. Understand?"

"DAD!" shouted Laura with a blush. Just over a year ago both Laura and Naruto had started dating, much to Rogue's happiness. And even though Logan constantly threatened Naruto he was happy for both Laura and Naruto as well.

"Kitsune, X Twenty-Three lets go." came Storms voice from atop the ramp leading to the Blackbird's Passenger area.

"Coming Storm!" shouted Naruto as he and Laura grabbed the large Scrolls that contained their clothes and personal belongings.

After one last rounds of hugs and a quick kiss on the cheeks from Rogue, Naruto and Laura boarded the Blackbird

=X=

On the Blackbird Naruto who was sat with his arm around Laura's waist let out a deep sigh.

"You ok Naruto?" asked Laura.

"Yeah, I just miss dad is all" Answered Naruto

"Where ever Kyu's sprit is I know he would be proud of you" said Laura reassuringly as she gently rubbed Naruto's arm.

"I hope so Laura-Chan" said Naruto

"I know so. He saw you as his own Kit and that ment a lot to him after we found out why he attacked Konoha" said Laura as she remembered Naruto's fourteenth birthday.

[Flash back]

Laura woke to see a shock of blonde hair and smiled she and Naruto had been dating for a little under a month now and even shared the same bed from time to time. There had been no sex yet much to the relief of both Rogue and Logan. But when they did share a bed they would spend much of the night kissing and cuddling.

Laura smiled today was Naruto's fourteenth and she had planed for Naruto to have his favourite foods for his three meals today. Giving Naruto a quick kiss on the lips she slipped out of bed got dressed and slipped out to get Naruto's favourite breakfast.

Not long after Laura returned with a tray that had a tall glass of Apple juice and a bowl of Fruit Loops. Placing the tray down Laura went to wake Naruto and saw that he was sweating heavily.

Fearing that Naruto had somehow become sick she was about to go and get help, only to find the proffeser and Rogue outside Naruto's room.

"Professor, Rogue, Naruto's sick." said Laura the worry for her boyfriend clearly heard in her voice.

"Laura, Do not worry Naruto is not sick but the next twenty four hours will be hard on Naruto for he is fully absorbing the Kyuubi today . This will be hard on him for he is losing the one he sees as his father and will be depressed when he wakes tomorrow. So because of this I am taking Rogue off assignment as well because he will need those who care about him most when it is over." explained Xavier as both Laura and Rogue sat at Naruto's bed side ready to be there when his ordeal was over.

[Flash back ends]

Laura sighed and looked at Naruto his blue eyes meeting her own brown eyes and smiled at him the full absorption of the fox had had some slight physical changes to Naruto. Her favourite was his eyes the fox like slit he now had for a pupil made him look more aggressive, and the custom Team Orange Oakley M frame sunglasses with the Ice Iridium Hybrid S lenses Royal Blue icon and White ear socket suited him handsomely when they had left the mansion for trips into Manhattan.

Not long after crossing The Vale Strom then spoke explaining the plan of action "Naruto, Laura get ready we will be landing shortly. I will be putting her down about ten miles north of Konoha's main gate."

"Thanks Ororo" answered Naruto.

Not long after the Blackbird landed in a clearing ten miles north of Konoha's main gate and Naruto and Laura after giving Storm a goodbye hug disembarked and sped off towards Konoha and their new future.

"Be safe you two" whispered storm as she returned to the cockpit and began to take off and head home.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**So ends the second Chapter of X-Class, as always let us know what ya think**

**Also please go to my profile page to vote for who Naruto and Laura's Sensei will be.**

**I Have already decided on who their 3rd team mate will be all i need now is thier sensei**


	3. Graduation Arc Chapter 3

**Don't Own Naruto. Or X-Men**

**Text for this chap**

"Yo!" Japanese

_How it hanging _Normal thought

"(As a day)" English

* * *

-Chapter Three-

Naruto and Laura leapt from tree branch to tree branch bypassing every other one as they made their way to Konoha. Laura looked at her lover and smiled, they were making good time in returning to Naruto's birth place.

Soon enough they saw the great gates of Konoha and decided to continue by road.

Both were a little disappointed that they had not yet been sensed by the two guards. It wasn't until after they had been stood waiting a full minute that the guards finally noticed them.

"Halt…Err state your business here in Konoha" said a guard with brown hair that was covering one eye.

"Hey Izumo it's Naruto!" said the other guard who had bandage across his face that covered part of his nose coming over to were Izumo was.

Naruto blinked a few times trying to recall the two in front of him before smirking.

"Izumo and Kotetsu the eternal Chunin. How have you two been with out me to chase after I pulled a prank?"

"Bored silly, your chases were always good. Even Neko from ANBU has missed them." answered Izumo.

"well I will have to do something about that. Now me and my companion need to report to the Hokage, if we may pass?" said Naruto with a smirk.

Izumo and Kotetsu stood to one side and let Naruto and Laura pass.

"See gate duty is not that bad" said Izumo only to get a flat look from Kotetsu.

=X=

Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage sat suffering the bane of Kage's everywhere within the Elemental Nations, paperwork. Signing another proposal he then stopped as his ears picked up the argument coming from beyond his office door. Curious the Hokage moved closer before he decided to see who was the cause.

"…You can't see the Hokage at this time for he is far to busy to see the likes of you!"

"Listen here you old shrew, we were told to report to the Hokage upon our arrival. Now let us pass!" came a female voice that held a slight gruff edge to it, which caused Sarutobi to frown until another voice spoke.

"Laura-Chan come on we will enter the Hokage's office weather this Flat Scan likes it or not."

Upon hearing that voice the Hokage smiled and thought _Has nine years passed already?_

Opening the door the Hokage saw two teenagers that were stood staring down his secretary, who appeared to be doing her best not to shrink back in fear from the dangerous aura the two teens seemed to be expelling.

Coughing to draw the teens attention away from his now rapidly paling secretary. The two teens turned and looked at the Hokage, the male of the pair who was sporting six whisker like marks below the blue lenses that hid eyes caused the Hokage to smile at the young man.

The young man who now stood at five foot seven, with his now long blonde hair tied back in a low pony tail. Was wearing a pair of plain navy blue combat pants that were tucked into a pair of brown cowboy boots. On his upper body he was wearing a black long sleeved T-shirt under a brown leather jacket that had the sleeves rolled up a red circle with an X of the same colour on the left shoulder and the Uzumaki Spiral on the right. Rounding off this outfit was a pair of black worn fingerless leather gloves that the Hokage guessed were for the claws that he had been informed of.

The girl who had green eyes and wore her long brown nearly black hair loose, stood at five foot six was wearing a long black leather duster. Under the duster Sarutobi could make out that she was wearing a pair of skin tight leather pants with what looked like a sleeveless red crop top and a pair of heavy black combat boots with a small slot which was for the single claws on her feet.

"Hey Jiji you not retired yet?" ask Naruto as he removed his shades revealing his slit pupils.

"Naruto-Kun it is good to see you again. And you must be Laura Logan welcome to Konoha I hope you enjoy your stay." said Sarutobi as he gestured the pair into his office while informing his secretary to hold his meetings for the rest of the day.

Once inside his office Sarutobi gestured to the two chairs opposite his desk before taking his own behind his desk and watched as Naruto and Laura removed the large scrolls both had on their backs.

"It's good to see you again Jiji" Naruto said with a true smile taking his seat.

"As it is to see you again, although I must admit that even though it was in Xavier-san's last progress report your eyes are a surprise. To be honest I am not sure how the village will take it." Sarutobi said in all honesty.

"I think they suit him" Laura said and the Hokage saw Naruto blush slightly.

"Now I need to ask about this mutant ability you two have?" asked the Hokage

"It's called a healing factor, basically we can heal from almost any injury. The professor had a theory you may be able to use against the council if they give you trouble about me." answered Naruto

"And what is that?" asked the Hokage his curiosity flaring

"The Professor speculates that if Laura and I have a child there is a ninety percent chance that the child will have the same mutation as us, basically it will be the birth of a new Kekkei Genki." said Naruto.

The Hokage smiled at that statement knowing that his former-team mates and Danzo would lay off Naruto because of that info.

"what about the claws?" asked Sarutobi

"that one we're not sure about. Where as Laura's claws are Natural." started Naruto.

"Naruto's were given to him by Kyu-san" finished Laura as she took Naruto's hand.

Sarutobi just nodded as he knew of the relationship of the Kyuubi and Naruto.

"Now I think it's time I told you who your parents are" said Sarutobi but did not see the reaction he was hoping for

" I already know who my father was Jiji. But who was my birth mother… and is she still alive?" asked Naruto and Laura could hear the slight pleading tone in his voice

The Hokage sighed at that he had been looking forward to telling Naruto about his father.

"Your birth mother was Kushina Uzumaki of the former Hidden Whirlpool village. But she died giving birth to you. Both hers and your Father's ashes are at the Namikaze Estate where you will be living as arranged by Xavier-san and that strange team of engineer's sent by a Mr Tony Stark. The council was not happy with it due to the estate being placed under a large tarp which hid the work being done."

"Thank you Jiji but what was she like?" Naruto asked.

"I only knew your mother in passing. But I can tell you she was a kind caring women who was looking forward to raising you. If you want to know more I would suggest you talk to Jiraiya of the Sannin." Explained Sarutobi.

"I will do that Jiji…Thank you" Naruto responded.

The conversation between the tree covered various topics from what life beyond the Vale was like to who their classmates would be. Eventually the sun began to set and the Hokage escorted Naruto and Laura to the Namikaze estate. Which Naruto asked to be renamed the Uzumaki estate. The Hokage agreed. After having a cup of tea with Naruto and Laura the Hokage bid them good night and told them to be at the academy the next day at eight in the morning sharp as the instructor is a stickler for being punctual.

=X=

Naruto and Laura awoke the next day around seven ready for their first day.

"(You ready for this Laura?)" asked Naruto as he poured the pancake mix on to the skillet as Laura poured the Apple juice for them both.

"(You bet Naruto this should be a blast)" said Laura as Naruto handed her a plate with a stack of pancakes, soon Naruto joined her at the table and poured a large amount of maple syrup over his own.

When they finished they were soon off, heading to the academy via the roof tops of Konoha. Once at the academy both headed to the second floor where their class room was. When they arrived at the room assigned to them they found a man with a scar across his nose waiting for them.

"Good day you must be Naruto and Laura, I am Iruka Umino your instructor, Please wait here and I will call you in" Iruka explained after introducing himself . Laura and Naruto nodded as Iruka turned and entered the class room.

"(What do you think Laura?)" Naruto asked as the door closed switching to English.

"(I trust him now lets see about those in the room)" said Laura as she took a quick whiff of the air around the door.

"(Ugg, lots of them are wearing strong perfume or a strong shampoo. But there are a few scents that stick out )" said Laura as she held her nose.

Naruto nodded and took a whiff himself getting the same scents and the others of interest.

"(hmm one smells of dog, one has that herbal smell you get in those Chinese medicine shops, one has a scent of flowers that is natural and not fake like you get with perfumes. One smells a bit like Blob but it's not disgusting like his, one has a underling scent similar to what you get in a library or book shop, one smells like Deer. One has a scent of insects, hmm strange one smells strongly of ink and finally one smells of fire. That's different.)" stated Naruto as Laura agreed with his findings.

"You can come in now." came the voice of Iruka through the door.

=X=

Entering the class room Iruka stood before the class. "Settle down everyone I have an announcement." shouted Iruka but seeing as no one was listing. Making three quick hand signs Iruka using his Big head Jutsu shouted "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Seeing that all the students were now settled Iruka tried again. "Now as I was saying, today we have two new students joining us for the last month of training as they have both been home schooled. You can come in now" Iruka announced saying the last part loud enough to be heard through the door. The whole class minus Sasuke turned to see two figures enter the room.

Naruto was wearing his jacket with a black t-shirt and a long sleeved purple fishnet undershirt with his pair of fingerless gloves. A pair of jungle camouflage pants with a black belt that had a circular X belt buckle and a pair of Tabi style Shinobi boots that had black shin guards with a red X covering them. Rounding off his out fit were Narutos custom Oakley Sunglasses.

Laura was wearing the same style footwear and a pair of tight snow camouflage pants held up with the same style belt. On her upper body she was wearing a tight leather midriff top that was causing many of the males in the class to have nose bleeds. Topping her out fit off was her long leather duster and leather gloves.

"Ok, now why don't you introduce your selves." said Iruka. Both Naruto and Laura nodded before looking at each other . What came next shocked the class and even Sasuke no turned to look at the new comers.

"(You go first)" said Naruto in English and Laura nodded.

"Hello my name is Laura Logan it's a pleasure to meet you all." Laura said to the class then motioned to Naruto.

"Yo! Names Naruto Uzumaki and Laura-Chan here it's a pleasure to meet you." said Naruto introducing him self, then turned to Iruka. "May we take our seats now Iruka-Sensei?"

Seeing as all they were going to get were their names Iruka nodded and watched as Laura and Naruto took the two empty seats in the back of the class. Iruka then started the lesson on Elemental Jutsu's.

=X=

Lunch rolled round and meeting up with Naruto, Laura growled.

"What's wrong Laura?" Naruto asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"Those Kunoichi lessons sucked. I mean come on, flower arranging? Yuck!"

"I know what you mean. The Shinobi ones aren't that great. Most of the guys were winded after a ten minute run" responded Naruto.

"A whole month of this? No thanks I'd rather take on Marko!" exclaimed Laura much to Naruto's amusement.

=X=

After lunch Iruka was going over a hypothetical situation in which a female member of your team was captured.

"Naruto what would you do if Laura was on your team and had been captured by enemy Ninja?" Iruka asked directing his question at Naruto.

"Hmm? Well I would have to say. Sit back and watch the arse kicking that Laura would be dishing out." answered Naruto.

"You wouldn't try to rescue her?" Iruka asked shocked

"I never said I would not try I just stated that she…" Naruto paused and quickly looked round before continuing. "Is one of three that would be able to hold her own until help arrived. And before you ask I will not reveal who the other two are." answered Naruto.

"Humph! Yeah right I doubt some clan less girl is that strong and to prove it I will take her on in the spars that happen at the end of each day." said Sasuke from the front of the class and all his fan girls agreed with him.

Iruka scowled but before he said anything he herd Naruto chuckle. "Your funeral… Teme"

"Ok we are getting ahead of ourselves. Lets continue the lesson." said Iruka as he looked at Mizuki who was grinning at something.

=X=

At the end of the day came the spars all the spars were mediocre, well except for the last two.

when Naruto spared against Kiba it was over in the blink of an eye as Naruto had Kiba on the ground and Akamaru securely under his arm. Naruto had his foot on Kiba's neck and one arm in a tight grip and said if he did not submit he would break his neck. Needless to say Kiba quickly submitted. Once the Spar was over Naruto offered his hand to Kiba who accepted it and asked to be friends. Naruto smiled and nodded as the two left the circle to watch the highly anticipated spar between Laura and Sasuke.

Sasuke stood across from Laura in his family's Interceptor style while Laura took up a stance which no one recognised. Sasuke smirked thinking she had no fighting style. As soon as Mizuki lowered his hand signalling the start of the spar. Instantly Sasuke charged at Laura and performed a spinning heel kick which Laura dodged easily. And that's how it went for two minutes, Sasuke would attack while Laura would just dodge the attack, this pattern soon Sasuke became enraged at this

"Come on you Stupid whore attack me!" Sasuke shouted at Laura who stopped and gave Sasuke a dark glare. Sasuke seeing his chance to put Laura in her place Sasuke once again performed a spinning kick aiming to hit Laura.

Laura simply raised her arm to block the attack and around the circle the sound of a loud crack was heard. Every one looked to see Sasuke on the ground clutching his now broken shin that was sticking out of his flesh.

Iruka soon walked over to Laura "Laura! You were not to use Chakra to enhance your abilities in the spar!" reprimanded Iruka

"She didn't Iruka-Sensei. Laura and my self have a unique bone structure because of an experiment we under went when we were six years old. Before you ask we have a strong metal bonded to our bones. Now are the Lessons over for today?" asked Naruto.

Iruka felt ashamed because of his actions in jumping to conclusions before getting all the facts. And nodded. "Mizuki take Sasuke to the hospital to get his leg sorted. Mizuki nodded before helping Sasuke to his feet making sure Sasuke kept pressure off his broken leg. Everyone missed the glare directed at Naruto and Laura who were now leaving the area.

_This is going to be one long month. _thought Iruka as he dismissed the rest of the class And decided to pay a visit to the Hokage to see if he could get more info on Laura and Naruto so he does not make another mistake about them.

* * *

**So ends the third Chapter of X-Class, as always let us know what ya think**

**And Anko won the poll so she will be the sensei to Naruto's team and the third member is still a secret until next chapter.**

**Play time match each rookie to their scents.**


	4. Graduation Arc Chapter 4

**Don't Own Naruto. Or X-Men**

**Text for this chap**

"(Yo!)" English

_What to do? _Thinking

"As a day" Japanese

"_WIND STYLE: !" _Jutsu

{AN:} Authors Note

___________________________________________________________________________________

-Chapter Four-

The month passed slowly for Naruto and Laura. Both had found the level of training at the academy to be so frustratingly inadequate that they took to training in the D-Room that was part of the secret base hidden below the Uzumaki Estate at the weekends and after the academy was dismissed at the end of each day.

Today was the day of the final exam for graduation, both Naruto and Laura were ready for it as they had both worked hard for this chance.

"So Laura you ready to show those pathetic fan girls how it's done?" Naruto asked Laura as she poured the Milk over her Cheerios.

Looking up Laura gave Naruto a grin "You bet your cute butt I am." answered Laura as she sat down to eat her Cheerios and watched as Naruto ate his Oatmeal.

=X=

Eight am rolled around quickly, Naruto and Laura sat once again in their usual seat at the back of the classroom waiting patently for Iruka to arrive to administer the final exam.

Every once in awhile a certain duck haired boy would turn to glare at both Naruto and Laura, he had not forgotten the defeat at the hands at Laura on their first day, then he had lost to Naruto a few weeks later and broke his arm trying to block a round house kick from the blonde. His arm had been taken out of it's cast that morning.

Soon Iruka entered the room and saw the usual chaos that seemed to rule his class and began to make hand signs. Seeing the hand signs Naruto, Laura and Kiba plugged their ears before. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka shouted using his Big Head Jutsu.

"Very good now today is the day of the final exam to see if you can become Genin of the Leaf. First there will be a written test followed by target practice then a spar with Mizuki. Following the spar you will be aloud a five minute break then a individual jutsu test, after the jutsu test you will break for lunch then return to the academy to be tested on the Academy three basic tests." Explained Iruka who then motioned Mizuki to pass out the written test.

"You all have forty-five minutes to complete the written portion of the test, good luck." Said Iruka and gave the signal for the students to begin writing.

The forty-five minutes passed and by that time everyone had handed their paper to the front desk. Once the last test had been handed in Iruka stood to address the class. "Very good now that everyone has finished it is now time to go to the target range. Everyone follow me and Mizuki please." ordered Iruka as the class stood and filed out heading to the target range.

Once everyone was outside at the training area everyone formed a single file line and waited for their turn. The results varied from piss poor those being Sasuke's fan girls. To arrogantly perfect courtesy of the brooding queen him self.

When it came to Naruto and Laura's turns there was no dramatics, there was no flare just a quick sharp accurate throw each earning a perfect score.

"Very good everyone. Now it is time for the spars against Mizuki, you all must last for a full five minutes for full marks, now everyone around the sparing circle." Called Iruka as everyone surrounded the circle and waited for their turn.

Again like the target practice all but two of Sasuke's fan girls were piss poor attempts lasting only one minute against Mizuki. Sakura's was the second best of the fan girls with a time of two minutes thirty seconds before she was defeated. Ino had the best time out of the fan girls managing to last a full three minutes before her own defeat. That of cause lead to a five minute argument with Sakura over who Sasuke would go out with, there by missing one of the spars.

Hinata had the one of the best times for the female students managing to last four minutes thirty-five seconds before she was defeated. The males of the group overall performed better than the females. But Sasuke caused many of the others to growl in his direction when it became obvious that Mizuki had taken it easy with Sasuke allowing him to last the full five minutes, then preceded to congratulate him loudly for the effort.

As Naruto entered the circle Iruka approached Naruto. "Naruto, due to your unique bone structure you are to try and fight with out injuring Mizuki as Laura has yet to take her turn at the spar, Understand?" explained Iruka and Naruto nodded in understanding.

Once Iruka had left the Circle Naruto took up a stance that his friend Shikamaru deduced was based entirely around defence over offence.

Using this style Naruto managed to last the full five minutes. "Congratulations for going the full five minutes Naruto, and for using that defensive style you are awarded a bonus point to your final score. Laura you're up and you have the same stipulations as Naruto." explained Iruka and watched as Naruto and Laura gave each other a high five as they passed each other.

As soon as Laura was in the circle she took up the same stance as Naruto. Laura like Naruto lasted the full five minutes. "Very good Laura you too are awarded a bonus point for the defensive style. Now everyone you are aloud a five minute break before we move on to the personal Jutsu portion of the exam. Shouted Iruka and watched as the students drifted off into their small groups.

Soon the small groups were gathered, the two main groups being the fan girls of Sasuke Uchiha all trying to get his attention. The other group was Naruto, Laura and their small group of friends. Those friends being, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and surprisingly Sai who thanks to Naruto had managed to break out of his emotionless shell. This was because as Naruto had explained to him 'An artist without emotion can never truly be an artist.' those words had aloud Sai to become more than a simple tool as his adoptive father Danzo had intended. In return for having his emotions back Sai had painted a beautiful picture of Laura and Naruto at the summer festival that he had titled Serenity.

Currently the Group of friends were discussing the metal that Laura and Naruto said was on their bones.

"Naruto, Laura is there any way you can prove this metal is on your bones as many don't appear to believe you and think it's all Chakra manipulation." explained Shikamaru the look he got from Naruto and Laura was not what he was expecting

"There is away Shikamaru but it will cause us some pain" answered Laura

"Laura-san, Naruto-san if it will cause you pain you don't have too!" said Hinata as she looked at her friends who had helped her lose her stutter.

"No Hinata we don't. But we will." said Naruto as he rolled up a leg of his Urban camouflage pants and took out a kunai, and the others saw that Laura had done the same. Unexpectedly though both Naruto and Laura bit down on the kunai's handles before detracting a single claw each surprising their friends.

Moving quickly Naruto and Laura shaved a large area of their shins exposing the silvery glint of metal that was covering the bone that quickly healed before their friends eyes.

"That's cool!" said Kiba "is it some kind of Jutsu." he then asked referring to the healing.

"No Kiba it is our Kekkei Genki. Which we both share even though we are not related by blood we both have the same kind of Kekkei Genki and hope that our children will have it when we decide to have kids of our own." explained Laura to the group as a whole as Naruto then turned to Shikamaru.

"That enough proof for you?" and Shikamaru just nodded a yes.

The five minutes passed quickly after that and every one made their way to demonstrate a personal jutsu. Unfortunately mainly students failed this portion of the exam as they had no Jutsu's other than the academy three, even Sakura failed this portion. Much to her own dismay as she knew it would lower her chances of being with Sasuke. {AN: like the arrogant Emo gives a damn.}

Obviously the clan heirs performed well in this test due to knowing their clan's personal jutsu's. when it came to Sasuke's turn like always he decided to show off by using the 'Great Fireball jutsu' a C-rank jutsu thinking his was the best as he smugly left the display area.

Soon came the turn of Naruto and having spotted the smug look of the Uchiha decided to go one up on him. Facing a training dummy Naruto made a few quick hand signs before saying _"WIND SWORD JUTSU!" _The training dummy in front of Naruto was completely torn to shreds from the powerful attack.

"Naruto what rank was that jutsu?" asked a clearly shocked Iruka

"A-Rank, Iruka-Sensei." Naruto answered and caught the enraged look on Sasuke's face from the corner of his eye.

"Err ok Naruto well done. Laura your up next" said Iruka and hoped that Laura did not know an A-rank jutsu as well.

Laura approaching the last dummy stopped before going through her hand signs and saying _"WATER STYLE: WATER SHARK MISSILE!" _the water in the near by pond swirled and rose out of the water taking on the appearance of a shark that sped to the last training dummy obliterating it.

_Great not A-rank but B-rank _thought Iruka before saying. "Very good Laura. Now everyone break for lunch, then return for the academy three test. Dismissed"

Naruto, Laura and their friends made a quick exit before they could be cornered by Sasuke, who would no doubt demand to know where they got their powerful jutsu's from.

=X=

Later at Ichiraku's Ramen stand the close group of friends sat enjoying the ramen they had each ordered.

"So Naruto. How many Jutsu ranks do you and Laura know?" asked Choji as he ate his beef Ramen.

"We both know Jutsu's from D to A rank and hope to one day create our own S-Rank" answered Naruto

"CREATE AN S-RANK!" shouted Kiba, which earned him a smack to the back of the head from Laura.

"Could you of shouted that any louder? I don't think they quite heard you in Kumo." said a slightly irked Laura.

"So do you think we will pass" Asked Hinata and the others heard the worry in her voice. Where Naruto and Laura had managed to help get rid of Hinata's stutter they were still working on her confidence but each day it was getting better.

"Us? Yes. Sasuke? Of cause. Ino and Sakura? Maybe even though I would not be surprised if Sakura failed." answered Naruto

"And the fan girls?" asked Kiba

"HA fat chance." answered Laura.

=X=

Lunch ended and the group of friends had made their way back to the academy, and now sat waiting their turn at the academy three exam.

Soon Naruto's name was called and he went to the room were he would be tested to see Iruka and Mizuki sat behind a desk that was covered with head bands.

"Ok Naruto in order to pass this test you need to perform a substitution, henge and Bunshin. Begin when you're ready" explained Iruka

Naruto nodded indicating he was ready and Iruka threw a dull kunai and Naruto replaced himself with one of the spare chairs that were in the room.

"very good, now henge into some one please" once again Naruto nodded before he henged into the Hokage. "again very good , now perform the Bunshin" ordered Iruka

"Iruka-Sensei I have too much Chakra to perform a simple Bunshin so may I use another type?" asked Naruto after explaining his reason for asking.

"The exam only says a Bunshin so you may." answered Iruka who became worried by Naruto's grin

"_WIND CLONE JUTSU!" _Said Naruto, as the air next to him swirled and condensed in less then a second and a perfect copy of Naruto appeared.

"Wind clone?" asked Iruka surprised but at the same time clearly impressed.

"Yeah. Took me a year to create" answered Naruto

"well then, very good Naruto and congratulations you have passed " said Iruka as he presented Naruto with his headband and watched as Naruto tied it securely around his head and left to return to his seat back in the main room.

After a few minutes Laura went to take her turn and after five minutes she came back out with her headband securely round her head as well. "Nice one Laura-Chan" said Naruto as Laura came over to him and sat in his lap.

"Thanks, now why don't we celebrate in our own way tonight? …Naruto-Kun." Asked Laura and Naruto did not miss the gleam in her eyes and smiled

"Are you sure?" he asked and Laura nodded before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well then lets not tell the folks" said Naruto which caused Laura to giggle.

Soon when everyone had passed or failed and Iruka and Mizuki came out to address the class.

"congratulations to those of you who passed. Now you have until Thursday to get your Ninja ID and handed in to the Hokage's office. Return to this room on Friday to find out who your team-mates and Jonin instructors will be, and again congratulations. Dismissed" said Iruka who watched as everyone filed out.

=X=

Naruto and Laura woke the next morning naked in a tangle of black silk sheets, the aftermath of their celebration evident by the glow that Laura seemed to have.

"Morning Hime" Naruto said as Laura snuggled into his bare chest as he gently ran his fingers down Laura's spine causing her to shiver at the gentleness of his touch.

"Mmmmm. What do you want to do today?" Asked Laura as she sighed as Naruto continued to stroke down her spine.

"Well I was thinking _we _could take a shower first. Then get our ID's sorted before we go see Jiji. That message we got yesterday said he wanted to see us regardless if we passed or failed" suggested Naruto, Laura did not miss the suggestion of what they could get up to together in the shower.

"Mmmmm, ok" said Laura who giggled as Naruto picked her up and carried her to the bathroom so they could take that shower.

That shower ended up taking twice as long as it would have normally.

Thirty minutes later found Laura and Naruto before the Hokage wearing their black leather Kevlar weave X-Men uniforms. Naruto's uniform had several areas with orange trimming were as Laura's had Purple trimming. Naruto was also wearing his jacket and Laura was wearing her duster.

The Hokage was currently looking over their ID's "hmm…very good your ID's are in perfect order. Now as to why I asked you both here the council has requested that you both appear before it." explained Sarutobi much to the surprise of the two dangerous teens before him.

"what do the Council want to see us for?" asked Laura.

"Three reasons mainly. One, they want to see your healing factors in action. Two, despite the X-rays provided by Xavier-san they want an independent to check for the metal on your bones. And three, knowing my old team-mates and Danzo they will want proof that you are indeed Minato Namikaze's son and a way to gauge your loyalty, understand?" Asked Sarutobi after explaining the purpose behind the council meeting. And saw Laura and Naruto nod in understanding.

"Great can we at least go home and change out of our battle uniforms first?" Naruto asked only to see the Hokage shake his head before he answered " Sorry Naruto you don't have the time to change as the meeting is in a few minutes."

=X=

Entering the Council chamber with the Hokage Naruto and Laura saw the Hokage's old team-mates a man who had bandages over one side of his face, the clan heads and several prominent civilians. Once the Hokage had taken his seat in the centre of the council, Naruto and Laura both bowed.

"How may we assist the honoured council this day?" they asked respectfully.

"First we would like a demonstration of this s called bloodline you both possess." said an old women on the Hokage's right.

"Koharu, Homura, that will not be necessary as my adoptive son Sai as bared witness to the healing bloodline they possess. As well as the metal that is grafted to their bones." spoke the old man with the bandages. {AN: Danzo is not going to be as big a villain as normal. He will more or less give Naruto and Laura his support due to their friendship with Sai}

The clan heads who were the parents of Naruto's friends made their support for this known as well each stating that they had been informed of the small demonstration the pervious day.

"Still Danzo there are those of us on this council who would like to bear witness to it as well as have a medic nin scan them to see if this metal is grafted to their bones like they say." said the old man to the Hokage's left who Naruto guessed was Homura. Then looked at Naruto and Laura waiting for a demonstration.

Naruto and Laura proceeded to remove their jacket and duster before removing the leather Kevlar weave combat tops to reveal black cotton vests. Then like at the academy griped a kunai handle with their teeth, before detracting a single claw each. They both then ran the claw along their biceps leaving a long deep cut which healed in a few seconds.

With wide eyes the council looked on "And before you ask the Kyuubi was fully absorbed last year so he is no longer part of the picture. Which is also the reason my pupils are slits " said Naruto knowing that many of the council would think the fox was still inside him and think it was the cause of the rapid healing.

"That is true honoured council as my Byakugan can detect no trace of the fox's chakra with in the boy's system." spoke Hiashi backing up Naruto.

"under stood but given the nature of their bloodline I suggest they sire a child as soon as possible in order to start a clan of regenerators like them selves." suggested Homura

"No!" said Naruto firmly

"You would dare defy the wishes of this council _boy_!" Said a woman with pink hair.

"I agree with the wishes of the boy Haruno-San" said Danzo before continuing to explain himself. "They have both just begun their careers as Ninja and to force them to have a child now could very well cause us to lose such a promising future clan"

_What are you up to Danzo, you are never like this when it comes top new bloodlines and normally would be demanding a child as well. _thought the Hokage as he glanced at Danzo from the corner of his eyes.

"Now on to the second matter" said Sarutobi as he took a scroll from a small wooden box and many of the council recognised it as the legacy scroll of the Namikaze clan. The Hokage proceeded to hand it to an ANBU who then moved and handed the scroll to Naruto.

"Naruto that is the Legacy Scroll of the Yondaime please cut your finger and apply some blood to the seal and you will prove your heritage" explained the Hokage.

Once again Naruto detracted a claw and cutting his finger quickly wiped some blood on the seal. The seal glowed before opening.

"I Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha recognise Naruto Uzumaki as the Son of our own Minato Namikaze" said Sarutobi and several clan heads seconded the announcement.

"Very well, now onto the final matter and for it I have brought a independent medic nin to perform the scan. You may let him enter now." Koharu said to an ANBU near the door opened it and let a boy in who had silver hair and glasses. The boy bowed to the council before beginning his scan of Naruto and Laura, after a few minutes he stopped and gave his report "They do indeed have some kind of metal bonded to their bones honoured council." the council nodded at the report.

"Very good. Now that the business at hand is sorted I call this meeting to an end" stated the Hokage

Who left with both Naruto and Laura.

=X=

"Well not that the meeting is over…" Started the Hokage only to be interrupted when his office door was opened and in ran a boy with some kind of wired helmet on and a shuriken in hand, shouted "ON GUARD OLD MAN!" and charged the Hokage. Naruto and Laura moved to intercept the boy only to sweat drop when he tripped on the long blue scarf that he was wearing.

The boy quickly got to his feet with a sheepish look on his face and said. "Hehe, you still got it old man"

"Who's the kid?" Naruto asked the Hokage

"SO! It was you who tripped me" Exclaimed the boy while pointing at Naruto.

_Konohamaru you don't know who you are speaking to. _thought the Hokage and watched as Naruto moved faster than the boy expected and grabbed him by the front of his top and brought him eye level.

"You tripped over your own scarf Runt!" Naruto said as a man with dark glasses ran in and shouted

"Unhand the Hokage's honourable grandson now!"

"This runts your grandson old man? What's his name?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"He is my grandson and he is called Konohamaru" answered the Hokage while thinking. _Don't say it Konohamaru or you will regret it. _

"Humph. Now you know who I am you won't dare touch me" said Konohamaru arrogantly

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE THE HIS GRANDMOTHER!" Shouted Naruto before dropping Konohamaru on his butt then bashing him on his head and walked out muttering about loud mouth kids.

But before Konohamaru had time to recover though Laura walked up to him and smacked him across the back of the head. "That's for annoying my boyfriend twerp!" and walked out as well.

Once the two teens had left the man with the glasses started preaching about short cuts only to be interrupted by the Hokage. "Ebisu, my grandson has already left to follow Naruto and his girlfriend"

Ebisu had soon left to prevent the corruption of the Hokage's grandson at the hands of Naruto and Laura.

=X=

The rest of the week passed quickly for Naruto and Laura who after meeting Konohamaru managed to teach him that there are no short cut's in life and that anything worth doing takes hard work. Friday soon rolled round and Naruto and Laura once again found them selves sat in their old class room for the last time waiting to be assigned to their team.

It was not long after that Iruka came in to find the class silent for a change Iuka could just sigh at that and thought. _The last time I may see them in this room and now they are behaving. _

"Hello everyone now lets get straight to the point. Team one will be… now Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sai and Sakura Haruno, Your Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake." here Iruka paused as Sakura shouted about how true love prevails. Once it was over Iruka continued. "…Ok Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, your Jonin instructor is Kurenai Yuhi. And Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, your Jonin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi…"

"Iruka-Sensei what about Naruto and Laura?" Asked Ino

"Well Ino as I was about to say before you interrupted me. Naruto Uzumaki and Laura Logan you are to report to the Hokage's office were your third team-mate and Jonin instructor will be assigned to you. As for everyone else you are to report back here in one hour to meet with your Jonin instructors, dismissed" said Iruka and watched as everyone but Naruto and Laura left the room. "Yes?" Iruka asked

"Laura and I would like to thank you Iruka-sensei for every thing you taught us this last month" said Naruto before he and Laura leapt out of the window heading to the Hokage Tower.

=X=

Later Naruto and Laura stood before the Hokage "Jiji you sent for us?" asked Naruto

"Yes I have recently lost two genin due to career ending injures" answered Sarutobi

"so we get the uninjured Genin?" Asked Laura

"Yes, You may come in now" said the Hokage loud enough to be herd in his private study.

Naruto and Laura turned to see a girl with her hair pinned up in two buns that made Naruto think of a panda. she was wearing a pink sleeveless top with red timing round the hole for the arms she also wore a pair of blue pants and blue shinobi sandals. Naruto and Laura did not miss the depressed look and knew it was because of the injures her first team-mates had suffered.

"Tenten I know it's only been a few days since the ambush. But I need you back on active duty so I have selected you two new team-mates." Explained the Hokage

"…I understand Hokage-sama. What about Gai-Sensei will he?…" Tenten left the question hanging.

"I am afraid not Tenten, Maito Gai has requested to be taken off assignment as a sensei. Thus I am assigning the New team Nine a new Sensei" The Hokage explained getting a nod from Tenten. "Now Team Nine report to Training Ground Forty-Four to meet your new Sensei." Ordered Sarutobi getting nods from each of the Genin before him.

"Come on Tenten lets go meet our sensei, we will do the whole likes and dislikes thing when we meet up, but for now I'm Naruto and this is Laura" And with that the new team nine sped off to training ground Forty-Four.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**So ends the Fourth Chapter of X-Class, as always let us know what ya think**


	5. Graduation Arc Chapter 5

**Don't Own Naruto. Or X-Men**

**Text for this chap**

"Yo!" Japanese

_How it hanging _Normal thought

"(As a day)" English

"_SHADOW CLONE" _Justus's

"_**Ready"**_ Radio transmissions

**Hey everyone and welcome back, now I have a few things to cover before the start of this Chap.**

**First I would like to clear up the confusion as to Neji, Lee and Gai's status both Neji and Lee are alive they just have suffered injures that have ended their careers. They will however show up in an later Arc. As for Gai due to the injures of both Neji and Lee he has requested to no longer be a Jonin instructor.**

**Second if parts of my Story are off cannon, please don't whine about it this is after all Fan Fiction.**

**And finally Third, Enjoy the chapter **

* * *

-Chapter Five-

The new team nine arrived at training ground forty-four to see the back of a women with purple hair in a tan trench coat. when she turned round Naruto froze mid step and stared at the women. _Those eyes! _thought Naruto.

"Anko you're our sensei?" asked a still surprised Naruto. Even Laura had a look of surprise at the mention of the name that Naruto had told her in one of his stories of his past before the program.

Anko blinked a few times trying to place the young man before her. Suddenly a memory flashed in her mind of watching over a little boy with blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks, a little boy who disappeared ten years ago, a little boy who called her nee-chan.

"NARUTO!" screamed Anko as she shot forward and grabbed the blonde in a tight hug which he returned with the same amount of love both his team-mates did not miss the tears of joy in both the eyes of Naruto and Anko

"Nee-Chan I missed you so much" said Naruto as the happy tears slipped from his eyes.

"Me too Nii-chan, me too." said Anko as the happy tears slipped from her eyes as well.

"What's going on Laura?" asked Tenten confused and at the same time happy at the way her new sensei and team-mate were acting as it reminded her of how Gai and Lee would act, the only thing missing was that damned Genjutsu that shall not be named.

"Naruto used to live in the village ten years ago until he was kidnapped because of his bloodline. During that time he was admitted to hospital a few times… after he would be badly hurt. When he would wake up he would always see a young women with amber eyes watching over him, that women is our Sensei." explained Laura.

Tenten just nodded thinking that it was nice that Naruto and Anko had been reunited after ten years of being separated.

Soon Anko and Naruto separated from the hug and faced her team. "Ok, I was told that all three of you were once part of a team, so due to this and the fact I hate them their will be no survival test. But I need to know one thing…are you willing to work together?" asked Anko.

Each genin answered with a simple nod.

"Good. Now I think we should introduce our selves Name's, Dislikes, Likes, Hobbies and dreams.. I'll go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi, My likes are blood and Dango, I dislike a certain traitorous Sannin. My hobbies are performing tea ceremonies and…well lets just say it involves getting information from prisoners. And my dream is to be rid of something I wish I was never given. Ok your turn Naruto." said Anko as her introduction

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are gardening, Moto Cross bikes and… well that one's a secret. I dislike Bigots more than anything. My hobbies include fencing and hunting. My dream is to have a family one day with Laura-Chan." Said Naruto.

It was after the intro that Tenten spoke up "Naruto what's fencing, is that were you build fences?" She asked confused as she had never heard the term fencing before.

"No Tenten it's a type of kenjustu from beyond the Vale." answered Naruto and became slightly worried at the stars in her eyes. "Err…you better go next Laura" said Naruto

"Ok. My name is Laura Logan, my likes are Barbequed meat, horse riding and something else. I too dislike bigots with a passion. My hobbies are hunting and Ice fishing. And my dream is to have a family with Naruto one day. You're up Tenten." said Laura as her introduction

"My name is Tenten, my likes are training with new types of weapons. I dislike people who are sexist, my hobby is collecting new types of weapons and my dream is to one day meet Lady Tsunade." Tenten gave for her introduction.

"Good, now I think Naruto should give a demonstration of his Kenjustu style." Suggested Anko

Naruto nodded his head as he pulled out a scroll and opening it. After scanning the scroll Naruto bit his thumb and quickly wiped his blood on the scroll and a rapier poofed into existence. He then made a cross with his fingers and shouted "_SHADOW CLONE JUTSU."_ A single poof of smoke signalled the arrival of a single shadow clone who was also wielding the same rapier.

Soon both Naruto and his clone faced each other before flourished the sword in a salute. Then both Naruto and his clone struck a pose, the pose caused Tenten to frown _he's left himself wide open I could get through with my native style of Kenjutsu. _she thought curiously.

The two Naruto's were soon parrying and thrusting in a highly aggressive duel. All the while Tenten and Anko watched in utter amazement as they both thought that Naruto was too open to defeat anyone with his style but from what they were seeing that was part of the style so you could get your opponent over confident. Laura however just looked bored.

Ten minutes later Naruto was still duelling with his clone and Laura was now fed up. "(Naruto quit playing and finish the duel .)" Laura said in English and even though they couldn't understand what was said Anko and Tenten understood the tone.

Moving quickly so he did not upset his girlfriend Naruto Parried his clones thrust and then quickly performed his own thrust stabbing the clone in the heart dispelling it. Naruto turned and saw a glazed look in Tenten's eyes "What's up Tenten?" Naruto asked slightly worried as the stars had reappeared in her eyes.

"Could you teach me that style please Naruto?" Tenten asked hoping that he would say yes

"Sure Tenten we can set something up later on ok?" Replied Naruto and saw Tenten nod happily.

"Ok you three that's enough for now. Now I want you three to spend the rest of the day to getting to know each other better before you go home, and make sure you get plenty of rest because I have managed to arrange a deal with the Hokage that once you complete twenty-one D-Rank missions we can move on to some of the higher stuff so we are going to try for three a day for the next week. Be back here tomorrow at six and we will get the first three done dismissed. Ordered Anko then she watched as her team left together to do their own thing together. _With that attitude they will make a fine team…I am just glad her old team mates were only injured in that ambush and not killed. Well off to report. _

=X=

A few minutes later Anko entered the Hokage's office to see the other nine instructors waiting.

"Very good now that we are all gathered report" Ordered the Hokage

"Team One, failed and have returned to the academy"

"Team Two, Failed, two have returned but the female has left the program."

"Team Three, Gave up before the test could begin, and have returned to the academy."

"Team Four, Failed, and have decided to pursue other carers."

"Team Five, Failed, Two have quit the program and the third has returned to the academy"

"Team Six, hospitalised after Failing,"

"Team Seven, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai Pass," Said Kakashi never taking his eyes of his orange book.

"Team Eight, consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame Pass, " said Kurenai.

"The new Team Nine, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki Laura Logan and Tenten have met the requirements you laid out Sir" Answered Anko and the Hokage just Nodded

"Team Ten, consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi Pass," said Asuma as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Very good to those who's teams have passed, congratulations and return here tomorrow for missions. For those who's teams have failed report to the administrations desk to be placed back into rotation for the higher class missions. That is all dismissed

=X=

The week of none stop D-Rank missions passed slowly for Team Nine, luckily it was the last mission of a D-Rank nature before they would be aloud to start the lower tier of C-Ranks.

"_**Team are you in position"**_ Came Anko's voice over her teams radios

"_**Naruto in position"**_

"_**Laura ready for interception"**_

"_**Tenten target spotted and awaiting signal to strike"**_

"_**Good now on the count of three. One. Two. Three…Go!" **_Ordered Anko over the radio.

Once the order to go came over the radio Tenten was in motion throwing a hail of Shuriken that missed on purpose causing the target to flee in the direction that Laura was waiting with a hail of kunai making sure the target went in the right direction. Eventually though the target was forced to change direction once again as Laura who had her long brown nearly black hair that was currently tied backing a platted braid and was wearing a leather Kevlar weave combat suit minus the duster as it would be more of a hindrance then an advantage for this mission jumped out in front of it.

This led the target to be caught in a net trap that had it suspending less then four feet in the air. Next to the trap was a grinning Naruto who was wearing an outfit similar to Laura's only he was wearing his brown leather jacket was waiting for his team-mates and had a grin plastered on his face.

"See. I told you this plan would work" said Naruto as his two team-mates nodded seeing as all his other plans to catch this damn thing had worked the past eleven times they'd performed this mission.

"_**This is Naruto target bagged and tagged"**_Naruto said into his throat mic

"_**Confirm that it's correct target"**_Came Anko's voice back over the radios

"_**Target confirmed bow on left ear"**_ Answered Tenten

"_**Target also confirmed by sent"**_ Answered Naruto and Laura

"_**Understood, return to the Hokage's office with that damned cat so it can be returned to it's owner."**_ Anko ordered over the radio.

=X=

Five minutes later and team nine were handing the cat over to a plump women who upon having it back in her arms smothered the demoni… I mean poor thing.

"Oh thank you for finding my Tora-Chan." She said before leaving the office with the still struggling cat.

"Very good team nine you have completed your twenty-one D-Rank missions and have set a new Tora record of thirty minutes twelve seconds. Now report back here in two days to recive your first C-Rank mission. Said the Hokage and watched as the team began to leave only to say "Naruto wait a moment please."

Once his team and sensei left Naruto spoke. "What's up Jiji?"

"Naruto I have been meaning to ask you this since you came back. What are the chances of there being more mutants like your self and Laura within the village?"

Naruto thought hard about how he should answer this "Honestly? It's Unknown how many there could be. There could be many, hardly any or even none at all. The Hokage nodded and knew that Naruto was being honest with his answer.

"Very well but if there turns out to be any mutants in Konoha what would you recommend?" asked Hiruzen as at this point in time Naruto was the expert on mutants.

"It would depend upon family reactions. If one is disowned then I would _strongly recommend_ an immediate protection order and have said person move in to the Uzumaki Estate. But if said person is not disowned I would suggest that you explain what said person is and how I would be able to help somewhat in helping said person to gain some level of control." answered Naruto and the Hokage did not miss the tone of urgency behind the first recommendation.

"Very well Naruto I will follow your advice to the letter. But what if it is a child in one of the orphanages that develops an mutant ability?" asked Hiruzen

"_Immediately _move them to my estate before word of them got to the council where some of the factions with in the council would more then likely try to brainwash the child into being a living weapon for them to use, which could be very bad if the childs powers involve the ability to alter reality it's self." answered Naruto to which the Hokage nodded and stated that it would be done.

"Thank you for your help Naruto, you may go now" said the Hokage who watched as Naruto bowed slightly before leaving the office.

* * *

**So ends the Fifth Chapter of X-Class, as always let us know what ya think**


	6. Graduation Arc Chapter 6

**Don't Own Naruto. Or X-Men**

**Text for this chap**

"Yo!" Japanese

_How it hanging _Normal thought

"(As a day)" English

"_SHADOW CLONE"_

{AN:} Authors Notes

**Hey everyone and welcome back, Enjoy the chapter **

**Before we start though I want to point out the obvious double standards of Konoha Shinobi Academy. **

**Naruto Uzumaki he may not be as intelligent as the others in his year (remember his grades were just below Shikamaru in written tests [even though Shika never really tried]) or able to make a standard Bunshin because of his large Chakra supply (some thing the Instructors should of picked up on) but he is able to use replacement and has excellent skills with transformation (Remember he showed he can perform a transformation while transformed) his Taijutsu may not be great but he is a brawler type who thinks on the fly when fighting. This gives Naruto a 4/5 in academy ability**

**Now lets look at Rock Lee.**

**Rock Lee. Who can't mold enough Chakra to use Jutsu's but is great with Taijutsu. He appears to have a intelligence level similar to Naruto Yet he graduated by the sounds of it on his first time through the academy. And with a score of only 2/5 in academy skill**

**HOW THE HELL IS THAT FAIR!**

* * *

-Chapter Six-

Two days later finds Team Nine stood in the Hokage's office waiting for their first C-Ranked mission they would be taking as a team.

Looking over the team the Hokage noticed that they were all wearing a new outfits. Naruto was wearing a pair of camo pants that's pattern was made up of tiny squares. Under his normal jacket he had on a moss green harness over a black t-shirt the harness had additional kunai holsters strapped to it. Finally he had on what looked like a more armoured version of his Tabi boots.

Laura herself had on similar gear to Naruto's the only difference being the absence of the harness, which was replaced with a medical bag slung over her shoulder but under her duster.

Tenten was still wearing her normal Chinese inspired outfit, only this one was a olive green one as she had been told by her team mates that she would be harder to spot amongst the brush if she could blend into the environment.

The only change Anko had made was a black skirt instead of her red one.

"So Team Nine are we ready for your first C-Ranked mission together as a team?" asked the Hokage seeing Team Nine nod he continued

"Lets see what we have for you. Ah here we are a simple to and from escort mission that should last about a week. You are to escort a Takeo-san {AN: name means 'Strong like Bamboo'} to the nearby town of Tanzuka. Once there you are to keep him and his wears safe for the duration. You are to meet the client at the gate in half an hour. Dismissed and good luck" explained Hiruzen to which Team Nine nodded and left

=X=

Half an hour later and had Team Nine arrived at the gates to find a well built man waiting next to a cart at the front of which was a large white oxen.

"Greetings, you must be the Ninja team I hired" said the man

"That we are. You must be Takeo-san" said Anko and the man nodded with a grin

"That's me. Now who do I have looking after me?" asked Takeo

Anko smiled and introduced each one in turn pointing each one out in turn. "That's Tenten, Naruto, Laura and I'm Anko"

"Nice to meet you shall we get going." said Takeo.

Anko nodded and turned to face her team to give them their tasks. "Ok team it's going to take us two days to get to Tanzuka town we will stop near to sunset. Tenten take the roof as your use of kunai make a good all-round defence. Naruto right side defence, Laura left side I will take the front"

Team Nine took up their assigned positions while out of the corner of his eye Naruto spotted Tenten scratch the palms of her hands and Naruto swore her hands glowed briefly before he took his own post and decided he best keep an eye on Tenten.

The walk to Tanzuka town was pretty much a dull journey as there were no bandits so far. Even though Naruto felt like they were being watched but from where and by who he did not know. Deciding to take his mind of things for the time being he spoke to the client.

"Hey Takeo-San what exactly is it th…" Began Naruto but never finished as yelped in considerable pain and was clutching his one of his butt cheeks.

Coming to a stop Team Nine got ready for a possible attack while Naruto's healing factor dealt with his wound. Only for the sound of someone's laughing could be heard.

Naruto had recovered from the pain and had bent down keeping an eye on his surroundings to pick up the slug of metal when he heard the laugh. A laugh that made him scowl.

Turning Team Nine saw a man in a red and black cat suit and a full face mask. He also had a pair of Katana's and two long cylinders strapped to his back and a pair of guns on his legs. It was highly obvious that this man was grinning behind his mask.

"(Hey Naruto! I shot you in the butt.)" shouted the man ignoring the tick mark and barely restrained killing intent that was coming of Naruto.

Clenching his jaw Naruto spoke to the man "(Wade what the in the nine circles of hell are you doing here?)"

"(Why Naruto my old prank buddy. I'm hurt no nice words for your old pranking partner?)" asked Deadpool in an obviously faked hurt voice.

"(Our last prank cost me a years allowance, I was grounded for six months and I had to perform Nine hundred and sixty hours of community service.)" answered Naruto.

"(Yeah well The Statue Of Liberty looked funny in a pink and yellow polka dot dress, and her face painted to look like a clown…big cheesy grin included.)" said Deadpool with a chuckle.

Calming him self Naruto spoke again. "(Whatever Wade I got a mission to do.) Sensei we can continue now, this chump's no threat." said Naruto and smirked as he saw Deadpool cross his arms clearly pouting at being called a chump. Deadpoool watched for a moment as Naruto's team walked on a head before tuning to the side.

"(Well readers Naruto took that pot shot at his arse well. Now I am going to tag along for a while, talk later.)" Deadpool said to no one in particular. And with that Wade dashed off to catch up to his old buddy.

"(By the way wade I will get you back for the pot shot)" said Naruto and one could hear Laura giggle from her side of the cart. If anyone could see beyond Deadpool's mask they would of seen the Merc with the Mouth pale.

=X=

It felt like no time had passed at all when the sun began to set. Soon Team Nine their client and the tag along came to a stop near the road side. Immediately Anko took charge.

"Naruto dig a fire pit, Tenten gather the fire wood, Laura scare us up some grub." Ordered Anko and was proud to see Naruto unseal a collapsible shovel and saw Laura unseal a bow and arrow set while Tenten went off to get the fire wood.

Watching this Deadpool smiled under his mask and went off to talk to Naruto.

"So Naruto pulled any good pranks recently?" asked Deadpool in Japanese and saw Naruto smirked

"Well Wade there's a monument in my home village that's like Mount Rushmore. I painted it up so that the faces looked more lifelike. Lead ANBU and a few Chunin's on a merry chase." Answered Naruto with a chuckle and heard Anko chuckle at the memory.

"HAHA that sounds like a good one. What did ya get for that one?" asked Deadpool

"That's the kicker Wade. The Hokage our village leader has 'punished' me by ordering me to repaint it every year…. I think he's a prankster at heart as well. Anyway what brings you beyond the vale?" asked Naruto after answering Deadpool's own question.

"Tracking down someone for General Ross and Spidey." Explained Deadpool and Naruto became Serious.

"Who?"

"Abomination and Carnage." Answered Deadpool

At those words Naruto and Wade heard a gasp and the sound of wood being dropped. Turning round they saw Tenten with her hands over her mouth.

"Tenten what's wrong?" asked a concerned Naruto.

"Those…Those were the names of the ones who attacked my old team. They crippled Lee and Neji and they broke Gai-Sensei's sprit." Answered Tenten remembering that horrible day where she nearly lost her own life if not for Gai opening his chakra gates and managed to drive the attackers back. Tenten tried to bite back the sob at the memory but couldn't and soon found her self crying into Naruto's shoulder as he held her in a comforting hug.

Dinner was a subdued event that night as Naruto with Laura and Wade's help explained who Carnage and Abomination were.

"So you're saying we should be careful?" asked Anko.

"No I'm saying that if we encounter them that you leave them to Laura, Deadpool and me. We have the most experience with them." Answered Naruto and Anko nodded knowing that the three before her knew more then she did when it came to the two they had just been discussing.

As Team Nine put their heads down for the night, Naruto who was taking the first watch, once again spied Tenten scratching her palms before she put her head down.

=X=

The walk to Tanzuka town the next day was tense and from what Anko could see Naruto and Laura were on high alert each sniffing the air every few minutes. Naruto was also talking in English to that Deadpool character again.

"(So Wade please tell me you brought some thing to deal with Abomination and Carnage.)" said Naruto keeping all his senses open.

"(You bet I did. I got a sonic canon for Carnage and a freeze canon from Tony that's designed to contain the hulk long enough for him to calm down.)" answered Deadpool motioning to the two cylinders on his back.

"(That's good now lets just hope we don't run into them. You, me and Laura could take em. But I would be worried about how Tenten would be mentally and Anko's safety)" said Naruto who had seen Tenten's anxiety sky rocket since the mention of the two meta humans.

Four hours later and Team Nine had made it to the Tanzuka Town.

"Ok! Here's ho it's going to go, Naruto and Laura have an hour for lunch while me and Tenten guard Takeo. When you return we will swap. Now get outta here." explained Anko and smiled as Laura and Naruto dashed off.

Turning around Anko spotted Deadpool examining a stand with some ninja tools. Deciding to know how this guy new her little brother she walked over to him.

"So Deadpool how do you know Naruto?" asked Anko

"I met the kid while he was on vacation in LA one of the Cities beyond the Vale, we ran into a little trouble from a guy called Hobgoblin." Answered Deadpool who was now inspecting a Fuma Shuriken

"What is this Vale? Naruto has mentioned it a few times but has never gone into any details over it" said Anko

"Hmmm. That's a hard one, you see all the top minds have a different theory about it. For example a scientist called Reed Richards says that the Vale is actually a tear in the fabric of space time which allows for travel between two different dimensions. Where as Tony Stark says it's some kind of energy barrier. Me I think it's a funky fog bank that the writers using as a plot device." Answered Deadpool who saw Anko had face planted.

Turning to the side again Deadpool said "(Was it some thing I said readers?)"

=X=

Meanwhile, Naruto and Laura were enjoying being a normal couple for a change, as there were no stares of hate just because they were mutants or because Naruto was the former container to the Kyuubi and that she was with him. No the only looks they got were kind smiles and whispers of how much of a lovely couple they made.

Passing by an alleyway though both Naruto and Laura picked up the sound of someone sobbing. Deciding to investigate they entered the alley.

About half way down the alley they discovered that the source of the sobbing was a young girl who could be no older than six huddled near a medium sized create clutching a worn out teddy-bear. The only thing a normal person would find odd would be the fact she had a pair of large bat wings growing out of her back. Naruto could see the girl had torn the back o her top open so her wings could be comfortable. It was thanks to the wings that Naruto could see why the child was crying for it looked like both of the wings had just been broken.

Approaching the girl Naruto gently put his hand on the girls shoulder causing her to flinch and reel back in fear.

"I d-didn't d-do anything p-please d-don't hurt me anymore. Stuttered the girl through her sobs.

_She's just like I used to be_ thought Naruto before speaking to the girl again in a soft and reassuring voice. "I won't hurt you little one but we need to fix those wings and I am sorry to say that will hurt."

The little girl stiffened at the news there would be more pain. Naruto saw this and spoke again. "My names Naruto and this is Laura. What's your name?"

"I d-don't have o-one everyone ju-just calls me Juu" {AN: Juu = thing, this will not be her name though} answered the girl still sobbing

Hearing what people called her Naruto had to keep his anger in check.

"Laura do you have everything to fix her wing?" asked Naruto

"Yeah but she will need a splint" answered Laura.

Naruto nodded and looked at the little girl while slowly moving his hand behind her neck where he tapped the pressure point hard enough to knock her out causing her to slump into his arms. Laura then quickly got to work on the wings.

"We will take her back to Konoha with us it's clear she's an orphan." stated Naruto as he unsealed his red sleeping blanket.

"And being a mutant she will need a safe place to live. You better come up with a proper name for her. No way am I referring to a child as _thing_ it's not right in any language!" replied Laura with a growl

"Don't worry I will, now lets grab her get some lunch and head back to Anko-Sensei" said Naruto as he wrapped the girl in his sleep blanket making sure to be careful of her wings and placed her teddy-bear in her arms.

Laura nodded and grabbed anything that looked like the girl treasured it from within the crate.

=X=

Anko was surprised when only half an hour had passed and saw Naruto and Laura returning, and with Naruto carrying a sleeping child wrapped in his red sleeping blanket. Laura was carrying three Bento Boxes and seemed was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well I did not expect you two to be back so soon. And what's with the kid?" Asked Anko.

"An abused orphan we found living on the streets. We are taking her back because she's special." Explained Naruto as he put the girl down in a sitting position next to the side of the cart.

At those words Anko nodded remembering what she was told by the Hokage the day before the mission began.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Anko I need to inform you about something to do with Naruto and Laura." Explained the Hokage_

"_Understood sir. What is it?" asked Anko_

_Naruto and Laura are what's known beyond the Vale as mutants. As such there may be a time when out side the village that they will tell you that they have found someone that is special. If that person is an orphan then they have my permission to bring him or her back to the village. Understand?" explained the Hokage _

"_I understand Sir will there be anything else?" asked Anko._

"_No that is all dismissed." said Sarutobi_

_With that Anko bowed before leaving the Hokage's office._

_**(Flash back end)**_

"That's fine Naruto The Hokage has explained the situation to me."

Naruto nodded and tapped the pressure point on the girls neck waking her up.

The young girl's eyes flickered open and when she saw she was in public she panicked stood up causing the blanket to fall off her and revelling her bandaged bat wings. The sight caused Tenten to gasp and hug the girl when she saw the damage. Which in turn caused the girl to flinch.

"Naruto is she alright?" asked Tenten

"She will be once we get her away from this place." Answered Naruto with a growl seeing the glares sent the girl's way. "It's ok little one no one will hurt you here. Me and my friends are going to take you away from this place so you can be safe ok?" Naruto said to the girl who was now crying into Tenten's shoulder, happy that she was finally being rescued.

"Well little one lets have a proper look at you." said Naruto taking in the child's appearance.

She was about three foot nine with what looked like ginger hair under all the muck from what Naruto could see she had tanned skin much like his own. Her eyes were green on black and had a slit pupil that had a slight sheen to it indicating she had night vision. She was wearing a torn poncho and some torn jeans both of witch were filthy. Finally she had her feet wrapped in some scraps of leather that the girl had obviously scavenged from somewhere. She was a little malnourished but a good number of hot meals would soon fix that.

"Now lets see you need a proper name, first and second…" Stated Naruto and saw the little girl wanted to ask something "Yes?"

"Umm can… can I have your second name… Please and be your little sister?" asked the little girl who hugged her teddy tightly.

Naruto smiled and said "If you want now lets see…ah I know. From this day forward little one you will be my little sister and you will be called Koumori Uzumaki." {AN: Koumori = Bat} said Naruto who then hugged the newly named Koumori who cried into her new brother's shoulder.

"Ok imouto lets have some lunch" said Naruto.

Koumori smiled and eagerly dug in to her Bento box.

The day passed quickly and Takeo who was a clothes seller gave Koumori a set of fresh new clothes. The clothes consisted of a pair of blue Shinobi style sandals, a green t-shirt, some fresh jeans and a new poncho. She was told though not to put them until she had taken a bath. Naruto modified the poncho and t-shirt to fit her wings so she would be comfortable.

=X=

The rest of the week passed with out much incident, none of the towns folk dared to approach Koumori as she was always with one of the ninja's. Takeo had made a tidy profit by the time had come to return home. Koumori was happy to finally be living some where she could be safe and happy.

It had been a few hours since Team Nine had left Tanzuka town when they were attacked.

"well, well, well look what we have here. Kitsune, X - Twenty Three, Deadpool and that panda girl from before" came a psychotic sounding voice.

"At least we can have a real fight!" came a deep monstrous voice and two figures stepped out in front of Team Nine.

The shortest of the two was covered in a red and black substance that was constantly flowing around his body. The second was overly muscular at about eight feet in height he was green with fish like ears. Both of the figures were terrifying to be hold.

"Shit! Anko stay back and protect Koumori, Tenten and the client these two are Mine, X and Deadpool's. lets have fun guys." said Naruto as he unleashed his claws.

Had this been any other situation Anko would have argued with her student over him taking charge, but this time she wouldn't argue as these were villains from where Naruto had grown up. Still that didn't mean she wouldn't help if she needed to.

"No way maaaan! That little panda chicks mine!" shouted Carnage who then lunged in Tenten's direction only to be hit by a blast from the sonic canon that Deadpool had tossed to Laura who kept firing short bursts at carnage.

Naruto was currently engaged in battle with Abomination his Adamantium claws being able to pierce his skin. Dodging a right hook Naruto leapt back by Deadpool.

"Please tell me you have a plan Kitsune." shouted Deadpool.

"Yeah I do. I will distract them while you and Laura try and hit em with those fancy guns of yours." explained Naruto

"I like that plan, I'm happy to be apart of it" said Deadpool who was about to fire again only to be hit by a blast from the sonic cannon that Carnage dodged. Deadpool flew back and landed near Laura unconscious because of the blast.

Seeing that Deadpool was out of it Carnage again lunged at Tenten .

For Tenten time slowed down she saw the attack on her previous team, how Neji had his arm ripped off at the elbow by Abomination, How Lee had both legs sliced off by Carnage how Gai's sprit broke because of them and how helpless she had felt. _Not this time._ Thought Tenten and something clicked inside her. Tenten raised her hands as if ready to catch Carnage and throw him.

Suddenly though Tenten's hands began to glow and a large uncontrolled blast of green and black energy shot out of her hands and knocked him back.

This revelation threw everyone for a loop which gave Tenten enough time to grab the freeze cannon.

You see something no one knew about Tenten was that she never need to practice with a new weapon. This was because as soon as she touched any type of weapon she instantly knew how to use it as if she had trained her whole life with it.

So that meant that as soon as Tenten's hands met the freeze cannon Tenten knew exactly how to use it. So quickly taking aim she fired at Abomination freezing him solid.

Snapping out of his stupor Naruto quickly scratched a seal into the ice with one of his claws to stop the ice from melting or breaking.

"Nice one Tenten. X any look with Carnage?" Shouted Naruto

"The little Prick won't stay still." shouted Laura in frustration when suddenly Anko shouted.

"_HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HAND!" _As soon as Anko said that six snakes sprouted from her sleeve and wrapped round Carnage holding him in place. "X, shoot it, him now!" said Anko

Laura quick shot Carnage with a constant beam from the Sonic cannon until the symbiotic organism removed it's self reviling a man in a white t-shirt and blue jeans with bright orange hair. Anko quickly knocked him out.

"Tenten freeze that fucking blob!" shouted Laura

Soon the Carnage symbiote was frozen and had the same seal as abomination put on it.

Once it was over and done with Naruto sealed the symbiote, Abomination and Cletus Cassidy into a scroll each. Naruto turned to Tenten who was now staring at her hands with a confused look on her face.

"So Tenten, what was with that energy blast from your hands?" asked Naruto who already suspecting

"I-I don't know, it's never happened before" Tenten said still looking at her hands with a mild amount of fear on her face.

"Well luckily we do." said Laura.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Anko worried for her student.

"Well Nee-Chan Tenten here is like Laura, Koumori and me." explained Naruto

"So she's a Mutant?" asked Anko to which Naruto Nodded and looked at Tenten.

"We will discuss this more when we get home. You have to come too Wade the Hokage will want your input for the report." explained Naruto.

"What about the scrolls?" asked Laura

"I will put Abomination and Carnage in storage and remove Cletus and put him in a holding cell I will get who ever comes for the Chunin exams to take them back. You can use the phone in my place to contact Ross and Spidey Deadpool and let them know they are contained." Answered Naruto

=X=

Two days later Team Nine stood before the Hokage having given him their report. Anko had been asked to show Deadpool to a hotel while Naruto and he talked about Tenten.

"So Tenten and young Koumori are both Mutants?" asked the Hokage

"Yes Hokage-Sama. Koumori is a flyer type while Tenten is a duel type as her power is two fold. She explained that she somehow instantly knew how to use any new weapon just by touching it. Her energy shot is also derived from this as well." Explained Naruto to which the Hokage nodded

"Will you be requiring her to move into your estate?" asked Hiruzen

"Only if she wants to" answered Naruto "But it would be best as Laura and I would be able to gain some level of control if not excellent control" Naruto added as an after thought.

"I understand Naruto… Well Tenten the choice is yours to make" said the Hokage who looked at Tenten who was sitting next to Laura who had a sleeping Koumori in her lap.

Tenten was worried that because of the amount of energy she expelled when she first used her power that she would have to have it sealed away. She was surprised though when she was offered a place within Naruto's home.

"If it will help me learn to control this new power, I will do it." Said Tenten with a smile and took on a sheepish look "Umm could you guys help me move my stuff?" she then asked and saw her team… No her friends nod.

* * *

**So ends the Sixth Chapter of X-Class, as always let us know what ya think, and now ya all know who ambushed the first team nine. Also I have a poll up to decide to send Koumori to the Academy or have her home schooled by a private Ninja Tutor (poll now closed Home school won with 74%)**


	7. Wave Arc Chapter 1

**Don't Own Naruto. Or X-Men**

**Text for this chap**

"Yo!" Japanese

_How it hanging _Normal thought

"(As a day)" English

**[Hello] **Cerberus Speaking

"_SHADOW CLONE"_

{AN:} Authors Notes

**Hey everyone and welcome back, Enjoy the chapter. Sorry about how long this has taken but my laptop has been out of commission since May due to my charger dieing on me… I really need a new Laptop… oh well**

* * *

Chapter Seven

A week had passed since Tenten had moved in to the Uzumaki Estate. In that time she had been given the full tour of the house underground facilities included. She had loved every thing especially the D-Room, the holographic and mechanical training room. It soon became her favourite. She also had used the estate's facility for creating clothing.

Flashback

"_And this Tenten is the dressing room. Here Cerberus scans our body using this device here. Then creates a perfect set of clothing with this machine. After we have designed it on this computer here" explained Naruto, who pointed at each device. One of which was a glowing disc on the floor that had a pole about eight feet in height that had a thin green line running down it's length._

"_May I Try it?" asked Tenten who had always wanted a set of tailor made clothing._

_Naruto nodded then made a quick dash out of the room._

"_Cowered!" muttered Laura who then looked at Tenten with an amused feral looking grin. _

"_Why did Naruto run off like that Laura?" Tenten asked confused and a little worried by the grin. _

"_Well it's because you have to stand on the disc… butt naked!" explained Laura._

_Hearing that Tenten blushed thankful that Naruto had left the room._

Flashback end

Tenten Smiled to herself as she read the book of different firearms. Her uniform as Naruto had called it was hung in her locker waiting for the next time she and her team were to go off on a C-Ranked mission, and seeing as Laura had left her alone to design it no one but her knew what it looked like.

One of the things Tenten loved about the estate was her new room which was almost as big as her old apartment. So in other words she had plenty of room to put her weapons up on display.

Tenten's mind then drifted to Koumori the little girl had been a bundle of energy since she moved in and Tenten knew that the women who was in many of the pictures with Naruto would be in for a surprise when she came for a visit.

Naruto had hired a women by the name of Yugao to be her personal tutor along with Naruto and her self. She already had managed to unlock her Chakra and had started to learn how to perform the academy basic jutsu. Naruto had also started to train Koumori in the use of her wings and what she could do with them. Of cause he had said that she would have to wait until her wings healed fully before they would try flight.

In the week since Tenten had unlocked her own mutant power her own training was going well according to Naruto. Tenten had already reached the point were she could summon and use her power at will. But had yet to refine the control to the point were she could change the radius of the energy blast as it was still the same as when she first used it.

Yugao had actually come to very much like Koumori and had said to Naruto that as long as she was free she would look after Koumori when he had a mission that would take him away from the village.

=X=

Naruto smiled in Tenten's direction. And remembered her reaction to the D-Room and had suggested that they use the room as a second training ground . Naruto had agreed and had invited Anko over to show her the room. Needless to say Anko had fallen in love with it as it was a true private training area.

Suddenly the holographic representation of Cerberus appeared. The representation was in the form of a women in her early twenties, she was wearing a blue cat suit and knee high stiletto boots which were blue also. As were her hair eyes and complexion.

Putting the books down Naruto, Laura and Tenten looked at the holographic women.

"Yes Cerberus?" asked Naruto.

**[Naruto, Anko has just entered the estate grounds and will be at the front door momentarily] **explained Cerberus.

"Thank you Cerberus." said Naruto and with her job done Cerberus's holographic form bowed before disappearing.

=X=

Soon there came a knock at the door which Naruto was already waiting to answer. Opening the door he addressed Anko. "Hey Nee-chan what brings you over?"

"We have a new C-Ranked mission." answered Anko as she followed Naruto to the library to explain the mission parameters to the rest of her team. Once seated in the library she addressed her whole team.

"Ok the Uchiha brat has whined like a bitch about D-Ranks not being challenging enough. So to make him happy the Hokage has given Team Seven a easy C-Ranked mission. Now Kakashi has been smart for once and asked for an additional team to accompany his as back up. As I was in the office at the time hoping to get a new C-rank for you. The Hokage has assigned us as that team." Explained Anko who then turned her attention to Naruto.

"Naruto, Yugao is unavailable to look after Komori as she had just been put on an extended S-Rank mission as I arrived at the office. But my friend Kurenai was in the office as well and has volunteered her team to look after Komori for the mission's duration." explained Anko

Naruto nodded then called Komori so he could explain what was happening.

"Ok Nii-san." said Komori after the explanation then left the library to get her things ready for her stay with Kurenai.

Once Komori had left Naruto went straight into student mode and faced Anko. "When do we leave Sensei?" Asked Naruto

"Be ready in an hour, then meet me at the gate, while I drop Komori off at Kurenai's place for you. Pack for anything, I have met the client and something doesn't feel right." explained Anko who then left with Komori.

=X=

When Anko arrived at the gate she blinked seeing Tenten was in a new out fit. Instead of her normal Chinese inspired clothes Tenten was now wearing a black Denim Jacket under which was a olive green armoured top with four red circles on the chest each containing a black X symbol like the ones on Laura and Naruto's belt buckles. A pair of chrome studded black leather gloves covered her hands, a pair of long Kevlar weave pants that covered her legs were held up with a black leather belt that had the X symbol on the belts buckle. The pants were tucked into a pair of black cowboy boots that were clearly designed for quick movement.

Anko also noticed a holster was hanging from her right hip that held if Anko remembered correctly from Wades description was a Colt Single Action Army. Another holster was strapped to her left leg that held a Desert Eagle. Anko also noticed several new equipment pouches that she would bet money they held spare bullets to kunai and shurikens.

Looking to Naruto Anko noticed they were in their standard uniforms although from the way they were looking at Tenten's new gear they were planning on designing new gear themselves.

=X=

An hour later Anko sat at the gate still waiting for Kakashi her left eye twitching dangerously. _If he's not here in the next ten minutes… _Anko thought to herself seeing as Kakashi was going to be late again. Taking a calming breath Anko looked over the two teams.

First up team seven, Saskue Uchiha was currently sat on a branch brooding. Sakura Haruno was sat on the ground across from him sighing dreamily. _Damn fan girls, if I get the chance…._ Sai was sat talking to her team while doodling in a sketch pad. _At least one of them knows how to interact with others._

As for her own team she was glad to see them listening to what Sai had to say and were engaging in the conversation.

Ten minutes later Kakashi showed up with the client Tazuna who was drinking from a clay sake bottle. Eventually he looked over the Genin who would be protecting him.

"At least the three with the X's look competent, unlike pinky and Mr Duck butt over there. Of course the pale kid looks alright." Tazuna said with a slight slur

His statement caused the members of Team Nine to laugh outright. While Saskue had to be held back by Kakashi as he tried to lunge at Tazuna while Sakura had to be held back by Sai as she tried to do the same.

"Tazuna-San please don't aggravate the Genin. Anko can your team take rear guard while mine takes the forward guard?" asked Kakashi after reminding Tazuna not to annoy the Genin.

"Sure thing Kakashi. Tenten left rear, Laura right rear, Naruto back rear defence." Ordered Anko.

Team Nine's Genin nodded and to took up their positions. Kakashi nodded then gave his team their defence positions. Once all the Genin were in position the two teams moved out heading for wave.

=X=

It was about an hour after the group had left Konoha that Naruto caught an unusual sent on the wind. Quickly moving up to Anko he whispered to her "Anko-Sensei there are two possible hostiles a quarter of a mile a head. Both smell of water and poisons."

Anko nodded then whispered back. "Ok Naruto inform Laura. I will tell Tenten." Naruto nodded and looked to Laura who just pointed to her nose then forwards and then held up two fingers indicating she had caught the sent as well.

A further quarter of a mile up the road the two teams passed by a small puddle that immediately caught the attention of Team Nine as well as Sai and Kakashi.

It had only been a few seconds when the two teams were attacked.

The whole group turned when they heard Naruto yell out in pain. Sakura gasped when she saw that Naruto was wrapped in chains that were slowly getting tighter. Sakura looked to see that Laura was stood with a grin on her face. Seeing how calm Laura was acting at her boyfriend's situation caused her to become angry, although that anger soon dissipated when she heard Naruto laugh.

Looking back at Naruto Sakura noticed that the chains had met some kind of resistances. It was then that Sakura remembered the rumours from the Academy that said that Laura and Naruto had a strange metal bonded to their skeletons.

"Laura cut these damn chains off of me!" grunted out Naruto.

Without a word Laura sprang forwards detracting the claws in her hands and sliced upwards destroying the chains on both sides of Naruto. Naruto easily slipped out of the chains while the two assailants in Mist headbands and re breathers were stunned.

Laura and Naruto leapt back to stand besides their comrades. Before Naruto could take a fighting stance though he collapsed to one knee sweating heavily.

"Shit! Careful guys their gear is poisoned." panted Naruto.

"Will you be alright Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah I will be, but my healing factor needs time." Grunted Naruto.

Seeing that their opponents were momentarily distracted Goza and Meizu sprang forwards hoping to gut the Leaf Nin before finishing the job they were hired to do.

Unfortunately though they were attacked Goza was taken down by a lion and tiger made of ink while Meizu's legs were blown off by a blast of green and Black energy.

"Hmm… very good. Anko please interrogate Goza seeing as he still has his legs while I deal with Meizu. The rest of you watch over Naruto while his bloodline deals with the poison in his system" said Kakashi and all the Genin nodded while Sasuke was having a silent fit about not being able to do anything.

=X=

Naruto had long since recovered from the poison by the time the interrogations had finished, Anko and Kakashi soon confronted Tazuna.

"So Tazuna care to explain why The Demon Brothers of Mist were attacking targeting you?" Kakashi asked sternly

"Well you see Wave is currently in the strangle hold of a tyrannical business man called Gato. Thanks to him controlling all of Wave's shipping industries Wave is very poor. That's why my bridge is important once it's finished we won't need the seas any more." explained Tazuna

"Team's this mission is over! We are not the right Ninja for this mission so we retu…" started Kakashi only to be interupted by Anko's growl

"Now hold on a damn minute Kakashi! If you want to return with your team fine, but my team will finish the mission. Tenten with her previous team had already completed a B-Rank mission. As for Laura and Naruto they have been in combat against opponents that can easily be classified as A-Rank if not S-Rank back beyond the Vale, so stow it!" Stated Anko who then turned to Tazuna. "Tazuna-San, so long as you can pay any additional fees at a later time the Hokage will understand. Although you may still have to pay a fine for lying about the threat level. Do you understand?" Asked Anko .

"Good. So Kakashi what will it be, you coming with or running back home with your tail between your legs?" Asked Anko

"My team will continue as well Anko" Answered Kakashi

"Good. Teams lets get going!" said Anko and both Teams continued on to wave.

* * *

**Well we are now on our way to wave, Next Chapter we meet a Mission Nin who's over compensating for something.**


	8. Wave Arc Chapter 2

**Don't Own Naruto or X-Men**

**Text for this chap**

"Yo!" - Japanese

_How it hanging - _Normal thought

"_SHADOW CLONE" - _Jutsu

**Greetings True Believers and welcome to the latest chapter of X-class sorry for how long it's taken but hey that's life.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Naruto let out a low whistle when he saw the incomplete bridge that Tazuna was building so that the people of wave would be free of Gato's grip on their homeland. "A Very impressive Arch Bridge Tazuna san, it will be on par with some of the ones I've seen beyond the vale." Commented Naruto thinking mainly of the Cold Spring Arch Bride in the states and the Lupu Arch Bridge of China.

Hearing Naruto's comment Tazuna grinned. "Thanks kid that bridge is wave's freedom." Said Tazuna believing that if anyone could help save his home land the blonde and his team could.

"Keep it down Tazuna. You know Gato has patrol boats all over these waters. That's why we aren't using the engine, because it would give away our position." came the hushed voice of the boat man. The boat man then looked out into the mists and quietly sighed in relief when he didn't see the silhouette of Gato's Patrol Boats near his own.

Even with the boat's engine turned off the two teams made good time in getting to the main island of wave. Stepping off the boat first Team Nine made sure the area was secure before they allowed Tazuna off the boat who was followed by Team Seven.

Stepping off the boat Tazuna turned back to face the boat man and shook his hand. "Thank you old friend how can I ever repay you for your help?" Tazuna asked the boat man.

The boat man simply shook his head and looked at Tazuna. "Just finish the bridge Tazuna and we will be all square." said the boat man before he pushed off and disappeared back into the mists.

Once out of sight Anko turned to face Kakashi. "Ok Kakashi this time round my team will take forward defence while yours takes the rear." said Anko.

"That's understandable Anko after all your team does have two members with enhanced senses" answered Kakashi.

Anko nodded then looked at both teams. "Team Nine triangle formation with Tenten out front, Naruto right, Laura left. Team Seven reverse Triangle formation with Sai at the rear, Sasuke left and Sakura right. Kakashi you stay on Tazuna's immediate right and I will take left." explained Anko and everyone nodded and took their positions and moved out in the direction of Tazuna's home after getting the directions from him.

It wasn't that far down the road that suddenly and without warning Naruto froze and threw a Kunai at a nearby bush all within a single instant.

This action brought the group to a standstill and went on alert as the reaming members of Team Nine and Seven closed ranks around Tazuna while Naruto slowly entered the bush and came back out with a terrified white rabbit held in his arms.

"NARUTO-BAKA! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Screamed Sakura clenching at her heart.

Ignoring her Naruto approached Anko with the rabbit. "Sensei this rabbit has a human sent on it meaning it's been bread indoors for use as a substitution." explained Naruto who then sealed the Animal in a scroll so it couldn't be used for its intended use.

=X=

A few minutes further on up the road the two teams saw that they were approaching a fairly large lake, were the mist seemed to be at its thickest.

"Down!" Kakashi suddenly shouted and everybody hit the deck with Kakashi pulling Tazuna as a large sword came flying through the air and imbedded it's self in a tree.

Rolling on to his back Naruto looked up to the sword. "Damn, someone's over compensating for something" Naruto mused out loud seeing the massive sword.

"Damn brat!" a man's voice said then a man appeared on the sword's grip, said man was currently shirtless and had a shoulder harness on for the sword on his legs were a pair of pinstriped combats on his arms and lower legs were warmers in a cow print pattern, bandages covered the lower portion of his face in a style similar to Kakashi's finally his head band was on sideways and displayed the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist. The man himself was very muscular with pale skin and had black hair and brown eyes.

"Shit it's Zabuza Momochi!" said Kakashi in a slightly panicked tone then getting into a fighting stance along with Anko and Team Nine.

"Well, well Copycat Kakashi and The Snake Mistress of Konoha. No wonder the demon brother's failed." said the now identified Zabuza, who then looked over at the two teams of Genin lingering on Team Nine longer than Team Seven. "Humph and something tells me those three brats who actually look ready for combat defeat them." Zabuza mused in refrence to Team Nine

"Maybe." Kakashi said as he lifted up his head band. While Anko pulled out her Kunai

"Already bringing out the Sharingan? I'm touched" Zabuza said mockingly then made some hand signs before saying "_HIDEN MIST JUTSU."_ And caused a thick fog to cover the area they were in.

While the mist rolled in Sasuke Uchiha only had one thought. _How can he have the Sharingan? He's not a member of my clan!_ Sasuke thought angrily.

Meanwhile Zabuza had engaged both Kakashi and Anko in combat. Sensing that their Sensei was in trouble Team Nine moved to help only for Kakashi's voice to ring out over the battle field. "Teams Protect the Client!" He shouted as he ducked under a swipe from Zabuza. As Anko moved and stabbed him in the back, only for him to dissolve into water.

_Damn Water Clone! Now where is he? Not above, behind, left or right. He's not below then…THE CLIENT! _Kakashi thought in a panic as he and Anko made a mad dash back to the client and the Genin. As they neared the Genins the two Jonin saw a brief flash of Green then saw Zabuza fly pass them holding his ribs indicating he had been kicked very hard probably by Naruto or even Laura.

Zabuza landed on the shore of the lake before quickly standing up and leaping onto the lake's surface and stood nursing what could have been a cracked rib, and then allowed the mist to lift slightly knowing he needed more visibility when it came to keeping an eye on the Genin.

Anko and Kakashi lunged at him in the hopes of finishing him off. Only both were suddenly dropped kicked by a pair of water clones and both fell into the lake inly to rise up a moment later and the pair had the same thought. _This water's too dense almost as if it was infused with Chakra. _It was then that Zabuza appeared above and in-between them and made several hand signs before saying _"WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON JUTSU!" _It was then that the water around Kakashi and Anko rose up and formed a sphere of water trapping them.

"There, now that you two are out of the way I can deal with those Brats of yours." Stated Zabuza with a cruel smirk behind his bandaged face as his two clones got ready to attack the two groups of Genin. Zabuza allowed the mist to clear fully so that the two teams could see that their senseis were now trapped.

Seeing their sensei was now trapped, Sakura and Sasuke paled while Naruto, Tenten, Laura and Sai remained calm and waited.

"Run! Get the client to safety Zabuza is too strong for you!" shouted Kakashi forgetting what Anko had said about her team earlier. Sakura and Sasuke nodded preparing to follow Kakashi's orders. Only what happened next stopped them dead.

"Team Nine Attack pattern Legion Alpha One!" shouted Anko from within her own prison.

Immediately Team Nine went into action, Tenten and Laura charged forwards as Naruto created one hundred Shadow Clones and charged forwards with the clones as well. Before Zabuza knew what was happening his clones had been destroyed and a Demon Windmill Shrunken was heading towards him. Reacting quickly Zabuza leapt up slightly while keeping the two Jonin trapped and let the shrunken pass harmlessly beneath him.

"HA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?" Shouted Zabuza only for his eyes to widen as he heard the familiar pop sound indicating a transformation Jutsu had just dispelled. Turning his head Zabuza saw that the blonde haired Genin was now behind him.

Grinning at the shocked look that was on Zabuza's face Naruto let lose a small hail of Kunai knowing that this time the only way Zabuza could dodge them was to release the water prisons, which he did.

Rising up out of the water, a now free Kakashi spoke. "Anko, Naruto stay with the client and the others, I'll finish Zabuza off."

Nodding both Anko and Naruto leapt back and stood back with the others.

The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza was swift and not what you would expect. This was because with Kakashi using his Sharingan Eye he managed to distract Zabuza to the point where Zabuza appeared to second guess himself and after a Water Serpent Jutsu, then some taunting Kakashi managed to defeat Zabuza with a Water Vortex Jutsu that slammed Zabuza into a tree.

Zabuza looked up from where he was slumped against the tree and saw Kakashi walking towards him. "Can-Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked a small amount of fear in his voice.

"Yes and I see your death." Answered Kakashi who then drew a Kunai and went to stab Zabuza, only to stop when three Senbon Needles pierced his neck and Zabuza slumped over dead.

As Kakashi stepped back a Mist Hunter appeared next to Zabuza's body. "I thank you for weakening him for me. It would have been far too difficult for me to defeat him on my own. I will now take the body for disposal, and again thank you." Said the hunter nin before he vanished in a Mist Shushin.

Tuning Kakashi pulled down his head band covering his Sharingan then started to walk back to the two teams only for him to stiffen before fainting.

"Seeing this Anko mealy shook her head. "It's alright it's just Chakra exhaustion he'll be fine in a few hours. Sai Sasuke help carry him to Tazuna-san's house. Tazuna lead the way."

* * *

**Well there we have it we are now in wave. Next chap training a brat and a meeting.**


End file.
